


Memories at Valentine's Day

by Prisca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Sam tries hard to forget, but sometimes the memories catch up with him





	Memories at Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fhionnuisce](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fhionnuisce).



> written for: FFFC (Dreamwidth) - Valentine's Gift Challenge  
> Prompt: time

Finally alone, Sam dropped down onto the bed of the shabby motel room and closed his eyes. They had just finished their last case, the daemon was gone, and the people of the small town in Idaho could move on with their daily lives without any idea of the danger they had been into.

No need to feel so dumpish. Beside of the fact that it was February 14, Valentine's Day, and the memories of his past already followed Sam all day long. Usually, he tried to avoid it to think back too often; it wouldn't change anything.

For a short time, he had lived his dream. College, a normal job, a comfy apartment. And Jess. He had been fallen in love with her smile at the very first moment and soon enough he had learned to respect everything else of her, too, her strength, her firmness. Jess had loved Valentine's Day; though she usually was a down-to-earth woman, she could get so romantic from time to time.

Sam felt a painful stitch deep in his gut when the pictures in his head changed. One moment Jess threw her arms around him, laughing loud. The next she was hanging from the ceiling, burning, her eyes staring down at him full of reproach.

Sam groaned, squeezed his eyes shut even harder. No escape. Not for her. Not for him. He should have known better. His grandfather: a hunter. His father: a hunter. His brother: a hunter. He was a Winchester like all of them, and it had been a fatal mistake to rebel against his fate.

::

The door opened, and Dean stepped in, carrying a big box with burger and a bag from the bakery. He stopped whistling when his eyes fall on Sam, who was still sitting on the bed, trying to even his breath.

„Hey, you okay?“

„Sure. I just hope you found some time to visit the salad bar, too.“

Dean grinned.  
„Cesar's salad with yogurt dressing. A vegan burger without tomatoes. And one of their green shakes which smell so awfully.“

Sam smiled weakly.  
„I guess I can need a beer tonight,“ he murmured.  
„But the rest sounds good.“


End file.
